Girlfriend
by cutiedogsapphire
Summary: Ino decided to be sick on the day of the Talent show. Hinata replaces her, what's going to happen? Now that the Talent show episode went off, how is Hinata going to react to all the new things happening, AU Highschool SasuHina NaruIno NejiSaku
1. Talent Show

Heeeeeeelllllooo,dont ask how this poped into my head,it just did when I was listening to Girlfriend,hope you like it! SasuHina SasuHina sounds sooo good on my touge,SasuHina SasuHina best OTP EVERRRRRRR

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto,you'd notice the difference,If I owned it,it would be called 'Hinata' and the main character,Hinata,goes with Uchiha Sasuke XDDD Yeah,I dont see that happening

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Hinata sighed,"Fine,what song?"She asked,looking at her pinkhaired friend with a scared expression. It had been the talent show,they lost one member so Sakura,being the person in charge,had to find someone to replace the person who decided to be sick on one of the most important days of the year.

"Girlfriend."Sakura stated,looking at her clipboard,why,why did Ino have to be gone.

"By..."Hinata gulped,she knew Ino's favorite song was 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne

"You know..."Sakura trailed off,handing Hinata the clipboard,Hinata read what was on it before gasping.

"Do I have to say the intro?"Hinata asked,hoping with her life that she could skip that. Hinata knew the lyrics to the song because Ino loved to play it too much.

"Yeah...what does it say--"Sakura asked looking at the paper before reading it outloud,"This goes to my dearest Sasuke,we all know you can have a better girlfriend then Sakura..."

"Please I dont want to say that..."Hinata gulped,looking at the shocked Sakura,Sakura just looked up,then back to the paper,reading it again

and again...

and again...

"Sorry Hina,but its part of the talent show,you have to say that..."Sakura whispered,she knew the rules more then anyone,but smiled,"Anyways,I'll know you dont mean it." Hinata smiled back,but it turned back into a frown,"Your on." and before Hinata knew it,she was on stage,everyone looking at her.

She could just die. There was Uchiha Sasuke,in the front looking straight at her with those emotionless eyes.

What will Naruto think? Sure she never told him her feelings,but now her she was,infront of the whole school,singing a song to someone she didn't like.

"T-This g-goes to my d-dearest S-Sasuke,we all know y-you can have a better g-girlfriend then S-Sakura."She spoke softly,but enough for the school to hear because there were gasps everywhere. Hinata instantly lit up,she couldn't take the stares,the one on Sasuke was the worst. His face showed nothing,but his eyes showed it all,confusion,shocked,happy...

'_Heres goes my pride._'Hinata thought as the song started up.

"_Hey! Hey! You! You! I dont like your girlfriend!" Hinata song loudly as the music played in the background._

_"No way! No way! I think you need a new one,"_

_"Hey! Hey! You! You! I can be your girlfriend,"_

_"Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me," at that Sasuke looked at her with a tint of blush,Naruto nudging him,pointing at Hinata numberious times._

_"No way! No way! no its not a secret,"_

_"Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend!" Hinata sung,suddenly dancing to the song._

_"Your so fine,I want you mine your so delicious,I think about ya all the time you're so addictive. Don'tcha know what I can do to make you feel alright."Hinata continued,walking around on the stage to add special effects,the music adding the echos for the song._

_"Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious,And hell yeah,I'm the motherfucking princess,I can tell you like me too and you know Im right."_

As Hinata sang,all Sasuke could think was the simple _How the hell did I know she liked me,I would have been with her ages ago if she told me!_ little did he know Hinata was never 'into' him,but sadly,or not sadly,he seemed to like her 'singing' made a nice ring to her confession _plus she sings heavenly,I knew she could sing,but not loud songs,I didn't know she had it in her._

When the song finally ended,Hinata ran backstage after some of the er--cat calls out there. Sakura came over to her to congrat her on her great job,Sakura was indeed impressed.

"You did great,better then Ino!"Sakura cheered hugging her best friend,then leaving the room humming the tume that just played.

Then the weirdest thing happened,when Hinata turned the corner to get to her seat she was stolen from,she saw Sasuke walking towards her _Perfect,I sing a 'song' about 'him' and he shows up like think of the devil and he appears. _Hinata waved to him,rolling her eyes in secret,she never was the girl to show her other emotions other then scared and shy.

"Uchiha-san,glad to see yo--"Hinata greeted kindly,before getting intrupted by his lips crashing onto hers in a rough kiss. She was shocked,first she sings some stupid song about him,and now he actually believed it and kissed her,and that kiss was reserved for Naruto,even though his kiss was nice,and soft and --- NO!

Hinata's eyes slowly slide shut from his kiss before returning it timidly,when they finally broke for air,Hinata looked up at him,suddenly coming back into reality,she just kissed Uchiha Sasuke,taken by nonother then her best friend.

"Uhhh gomen!"Hinata yelled totally red,before shoving past him and into the crowd that was preparing for the next act,she couldn't believe it,did it really happen? Did she really like it? All those questions poped into the young Hyuuga's head,but the main one was. Get out of here before he can do anything else!

When Hinata was far enough away,she sighed against the wall before sliding down to the ground,she looked at the sky,suddenly saying one thing she'd regret one day,

"That was the best Talent show ever,not to mention best _kiss_ ever."Hinata sighed,closing her eyes,she never really knew what she said,but she didn't care,even though Sakura saw the whole thing,giggling half way through.

"Ah Hina-chan,I hope he breaks up with me,I hope you don't mind me taking your dream guy."

Had Sakura knew Ino wasn't going to make it on that day,did she truly want to break up with the Uchiha,for what,Naruto? The world may never know,atleast not now.


	2. Hinata's surprize

Second part. Im loving this story for no apparent reason,I guess I love AU fics.

_**Disclaimer: No I dont own Naruto so stop asking your making me feel bad ; ; **_

---

"Did you hear?"TenTen asked her oh-so-famous friend,Hinata.

"What?"Hinata asked,looking around,noticing alot of people were staring at her,then looking back at TenTen,"What is it?"

It was the day after the whole Talent show episode,Hinata somehow got a fanclub in return,a kiss from Uchiha Sasuke,and lots of other things,when will this nightmare end?!

"The Uchiha broke up with Haruno,and the thing was,she was ok with it!"TenTen replied,looking at all the girls looking at them,some were fangirls to Sasuke himself,Hinata wasn't just surprized,in her head she was freaking out.

"WHAT?!"

Everyone turned their head to look at the flushed Hinata,waving her hands to say get on with their lives,which they did. Hinata sighed,looking at her friend,even though TenTen was a year older then her,they still made friends through Neji,Hinata's cousin,which somehow he decided to show up,why must people come when Hinata doesn't want them too.

"Hinata,is it true,I know I was gone yesterday,but did you really sing up there?"He asked seriously,not in that congrats way,but the more protective way,telling her she shouldn't have done that.

"Hai,Ino was sick and Sakura,being my best friend,got me to sing up there instead of cancelling Ino,and heh,I won..."Hinata explained,hoping her cousin would understand. He nodded,Hinata sighed,hugging her cousin saying 'Arigato' over and over again.

"Hyuuga"

Both Hinata and Neji turn around to notice a group of boys,Sasuke being leader. Naruto,Shikmaru,and Kiba behind him.

"Yes?"Neji and Hinata both asked,causing Sasuke to smirk,motioning towards Hinata. Neji frowned,Hinata froze.

"Go on."TenTen pushed Hinata a little getting her to move closer to the group. Hinata gulped,walking over there on her own feet,TenTen holding back Neji.

"Yes?"She asked as she got close enough. Sasuke smirked,all the other boys were confused on why they were there,and whose idea was it to make Sasuke leader.

"We need to talk."Sasuke started,looking over at his friends telling them to leave,they sighed,and started walking away.

"What is it?"Hinata asked,hoping with all her heart it wasn't bad,she just wanted to run to Sakura and the comfort of her friends.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"Sasuke asked straight forward,he never was the kind of guy to beat around the bush,and today he was being reasonable. All the girls looked over at the scene in front of them,to them it looked like Sasuke was about to kiss her,but to Hinata he looked scary.

Hinata was shocked,well not as shocked as what she should be,but she saw this coming,first he kisses her,then breaks up with his girlfriend,for --- her.

"I--well--uh--ano,I need to--uh--think."Hinata blurted out,running away before the morning bell rang. She had first period with Sakura,and she has some questions to ask,anyways all she wanted to do was escape him and never see him again.

---

"And then..."Sakura asked,Hinata sighed,looking at her best friend.

"I ran here."Hinata answered,Sakura hit her on the side of the head,she looked half ok with it and half mad.

"You were supposed to say yes,damn you dont know Sasuke at all,if he doesn't get what he wants,he doesn't stop,he continues to try until your with him. And you can't break up with him,if you do,well if you love your life and friends then you'll listen to him."Sakura explained,pointing out everything about the Uchiha,she was of course,his ex-girlfriend,"Hes quite possive, so dont go hanging around other boys,well Neji and Naruto are fine,well maybe not Naruto...yet..."

"Huh?"

"Never mind,Kakashi's here!"Sakura suddenly yelled,pointing to the homeroom teacher who was walking in,it wasn't even Kakashi.

"Uh,Sakura,"Hinata started,looking at her friend who seemed focused on the teacher,"uh-never mind."Hinata sighed,looking at Iruka,not Kakashi,Iruka,the math teacher.

"Hello class,I'm sorry I'm late,I got caught up in trafic."Iruka smiled,walking to the front to take role,he went down the list naming all the random people Im not going to put in the story,coming up to Sakura's name.

"Haruno Sakura."

Sakura did nothing,staring straight at him,seemingly not listening,even if she looked like she was,she wasn't

"Haruno Sakura."He called again,Hinata poked Sakura who reacted with a "HERE!" and went back to what she was doing before,a little more alert though.

Iruka sighed,marked her here,and went on,"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Here."Hinata raised her hand shyly. Iruka nodded to her and continued on.

"Inuzuka Kiba."Iruka called out,the dog boy raised his hand waving it aound,Hinata giggled,her first period class was always her favorite,even if Iruka wasn't the best math teacher around.

After he called role the class began,he tought the lesson,and went on to reading a book,he was once an english teacher,but he changed to math after Kakashi gave up with it last year and became a teacher no one knew about because they never took that class,the rest of the class worked on homework for the remaining minutes.

"Hey,Hinata,can I borrow your homework?"Kiba asked when Iruka was totally in his book. Hinata sighed,this happened everyday,at anytime.

"Dontcha ever do your homework?"Sakura asked,Kiba shruged,shaking his head answering with a simple,"no."

---

The one class Hinata was hoping never to happen was right in front of her. She had carefully dodged the Uchiha all day from first to lunch,then from the end of lunch to exactly now. Her only class with him. Gym. The best for talking to others,and that scared Hinata.

She gulped,walking into the girl's locker room,getting dressed out,and walking to sit where they were going to do streches. Naruto and Sasuke both were in this class,only Sakura seemed to be missing,she never liked gym,even if shes part of the soccer team. Sasuke hated the streches,no hes good as he is,he just has to sit next to Naruto and Ino through it all,but good for him,his teacher always let him do what he wants,even if his teacher was crazy.

"Lee?"Gai called out. Lee raised his hand,"Here Gai-sensei!!" Gai smiled,going down the list of names,even if he skiped a few to get to Lee's name,Lee was always the first he says.

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Here."

"Go job for showing today Hinata!"Gai smiled,doing a tumbs up. He did this everyday,he'd call their name and tell them how happy he was for them showing today.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto."Gai called out. Naruto jumped up yelling,"HERE!" going down and patting Sasuke on the shoulder,who in turn hissed at him saying,"Here."

Gai smiled yet again,giving a tumbs up. Lee,Naruto,and Sasuke were the best in class,which gave Gai something to brag about.

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Here sensei."She called out,looking over at Hinata,then to Sasuke. Gai smiled,"Glad you can make it Ino."

"Uh-huh."

"Pick your partner for pull ups!"Gai yelled out,letting everyone find a partner. Usually Hinata would partner with Ino,and Sasuke would partner with Naruto,what made today different? Oh only the fact that right after he said that Sasuke showed up behind Hinata asking to be his partner,nothing bad,right?

Naruto sighed,asking Ino to be his partner,she nodded since her partner got taken away from her,by her crush. Ino wondered what happened yesterday,she didn't mean to get food posioning.

Hinata was blushing so badly everytime Sasuke pulled up. They were timed for one minute. Sasuke got up 70 times,Naruto only got to 69,yet again Sasuke won by one.

Hinata's turn was so bad that Sasuke couldn't even hold her down,she just couldn't stay still with him holding her feet. Ino won this time,she got 20,Hinata got 10.

"5 laps."Gai yelled out,and instantly the class went running to the laps,after laps they get free time,which Hinata wanted to take as long as possible just so she doesn't run into the Uchiha again,P.E. was her last period of the day.

As she was running her slow pace,suddenly Naruto showed up behind her,grabbing her wrist,and pulling her with him,causing her to run faster.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"Hinata asked shyly,trying to get his hand off her wrist. Naruto only did his goofy grin as he sped up to catch Sasuke,Naruto never liked losing,even if he did it alot.

"Hey Uchiha-teme!"Naruto yelled out,making Sasuke look behind him. He almost lost his footing when he saw Hinata with Naruto. Somehow this angered him. He liked Hinata sure,but why was he acting like this?

"Dobe."Sasuke answered when Naruto was close,Sasuke slowed his pace so Naruto could catch up,"Here."he said,grabbing Hinata's wrist from Naruto,going faster again.

"HEY!"Both Naruto and Hinata yell,but Sasuke was going too fast for Naruto to catch up,sadly Hinata had to deal with it.

"If I promise to be your girlfriend will you leave me alone?"Hinata asked as Sasuke continued to run faster.

He shook his head,"If your my girlfriend I'd be with you all the time,making sure to mark you as mine." he playfully smirked. Hinata forgot all about her shy attitude and slaped him with her free hand.

"I. Will. Never. Be. Your. Girlfriend."Hinata hissed,running faster then she'd ever ran,just to get away from Sasuke. What was she thinking,who knows whats going to happen now. First Sakura tells her about what the Uchiha is like,then Hinata totally ruined it. All the Uchiha Sasuke fangirls dream of him asking to be his girlfriend,and there Hinata just blew it by slapping him and walking off. And to Hinata she was happy she did that,maybe now she won't be so giving and start a little new life. Well thats what she thought until Sasuke showed up behind her when she was slowing down.

"I'm not giving up."He whispered in her ear as he sped to the finish line,going to wash up because the end of the period was coming fast. Hinata lit up red,stopping just to blink at what just happened. Did he want her that bad? Well he was going to have to put up a fight because this Hyuuga isn't going down easy.

"What happened? I'm not following?"Ino finally asked the frozen Hinata still standing in her same spot,that seemed to get Hinata's attention,and turned to look at her friend.

"NOTHING!"Hinata yelled loudly,running off to go to the buses.

Ino shook her head,running after,she was going to have to ask Sakura later,"What.A.Day."Ino sighed,Naruto showed up behind her,

"What.A.Drag."Naruto spoke like his friend Shikamaru,crossing his arms looking at Ino,he had a crush on her since highschool,Ino in turn never liked him.

"What the--"Ino yelled as Naruto ran off. She never got him,he was always weird,but doing that for no reason beat his limits of weirdness,and now going overboard.

Ino simply shook her head again,walking towards the buses,going to ask a certain pink haired friend if she knew what happened between the Uchiha and the Hyuuga.

---

One word. _**Review**_


	3. Some info on the Hyuuga and the Uchiha

I'm back,and yeah here it is.

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto,seriously who would other then Kishimoto,yes accept the sad truth,but this plot was my mind so I claim that! **_

---

How could this be,the one girl hes even liked hates him,why does fate have to bring him up and tear him down. Atleast thats what he thought as he followed his best friend Naruto to the buses. Naruto was taking about his meeting with Ino that day,he knew the dobe liked the blonde and maybe if they go together he gets rid of Naruto _and _Ino.

'_Shut it,dobe,I'm trying to think.' _Sasuke thought to himself as he reached the bus,walking up the little stairs and walking to the back where there was always a seat for him. Naruto,being himself,set his stuff next to Sasuke's and sat next to him. Sasuke got used to this or he'll be stuck with some fangirl next to him trying to catch his attention,some fangirls even gave up on him thinking he was gay,even if thats not the case.

"Sasuke-kun,sit next to me!"A girl screamed out,waving her arms in the air,the girl next to her quickly moved from her seat to a new one in front of Naruto and Sasuke,they knew her as the almightly TenTen,who just happened to ride their bus,what luck.

"Geez,how can you handle it."She said,looking at Sasuke,who inturn had his iPod on and completely ignoring her. She sighed,looking at Naruto. Naruto gave her a shrug.

"It happens everyday,TenTen,get used to it."Naruto greeted,pointing his tumb at his friend,looking out the window,staring at some unknown object,TenTen looked to see what he was staring at,but found nothing.

"Its hard,when half the girls in this school love him,and the other half thinks hes gay." TenTen smirked,casuing Sasuke to glare at her,"Oh,Mr.Ice Cube wasn't totally ignoring us." TenTen scoffed,looking at the Uchiha with a smug look,showing she won the war at the time.

"I'm.Not.Gay." He muttered,turning his iPod up,and looking out the window again,it was true,he wasn't,but that doesn't stop the rumors from the yaoi fangirls yelling out for some SasuNaru action,but sadly for them,that could never happen,because even if Sasuke were to be gay,Naruto wasn't.

"I knew that,but geez,even when you and Sakura were going out you never kissed her." TenTen informed,causing Sasuke to yet again glare daggers at her,giving her his normal death glare,even if it was only normal to Naruto.

"I kissed her on the cheek once." He hissed as if it was the best he'd ever done for a girl.

"News Flash Uchiha,girls these days. Ask.For.More." TenTen retorted coldly,turning around as the bus started to move. It was indeed true,every girl with a boyfriend always asked for more when it came to relationships,maybe thats why TenTen chose Lee over Neji,Lee shows more emotion then Neji would in his life.

Sasuke inwardly sighed,what could he do to win the heart of the only single girl who's not a fangirl,is it too much to ask for a girl like the imfamous Hyuuga Hinata.

---

"Father,Hanabi I'm home." Hinata called out,openning the front door. She was greeted by her little sister and older cousin,her father was probably too busy to even say 'hi'.

"Hinata,your home!"Hanabi yelled,running to her older sister and gave her a hug,"Onee-san,how was school?"

"Terrible."Hinata mumbled,looking at her little sister's face turn from happy to one of sorrow.

"What happened?" Hanabi had been alot nicer to Hinata even since Neji decided not to care,and that was back in 6th grade.

'_The Uchiha happened.'_,"I guess I got a bit popular at school,nothing to worry about." Hinata chuckled,doing her fake smile and walking to her cousin.

"What did the Uchiha ask?" Neji hissed,not at Hinata,more at Sasuke. Hinata just shook her head,she didn't want anyone to worry about her.

"Nothing,don't w-worry." Hinata stammered under his watchful eye. Hinata's studder only came back on ocassions,when she was nervous,sad,or lying.

"Fine." Neji sighed,he knew something was up,but he didn't push it. Hinata inwardly sighed,running to her room to put her things down,and back to greet her father.

"Hinata."He nodded to her. She nodded back,answering with a,"Father" Thats how their conversations went,and to Hinata she seemed to be happy with it,it was better then being completely ignored.

Hinata was just a normal girl,sure her father was a bit rich,not really but still was. She praticed drawing and photos,those were her hobbies,and she loved them,she was even a good writer,but never showed it. Her father allowed her to follow her dream to be a photographer,it was a stupid dream,but he still cheered for her in his own ways,her famous dream,become a writer and a photographer,cool huh.

Hinata quickly grabbed her camera,yelling she was going for a walk,going to Sakura's house for a little. Being part of the school newspaper made her run alot,because not only does she supply the photo,but the story as well.

---

"Mother,Father I'm home."Sasuke called out,as he opened the door,taking off his shoes,and walking inside. Mikoto smiled at him as she made a little snack for him. Sasuke smiled back,he only smiled for his mother,no one else.

"Is Father home?"Sasuke asked,looking at his mom who handed him some sliced apples. She shook her head,staring out the window,hoping for his return.

"Did niisan call today?"Sasuke questioned,going over to the phone,eying it carefully,then to Mikoto,who shook her head again.

"College is very hard,no wonder he stopped calling."Mikoto reasoned with her youngest son,he nodded,walking upstairs to his room. Mikoto sighed inwardly as Sasuke disappeared,and she heard the sound of his door shut.

Sasuke entered his room quickly. Itachi hadn't called for a month,he couldn't handle it, just last year his older brother went to a college that was one of the best colleges in the world, Sasuke wished to go there when he gets older. Sure Sasuke's life wasn't as perfect as it seemed, people at school thought he lived a normal life. A father, mother, and an older brother to look up to. The thing was, Sasuke's live wasn't normal. His father was never home, his mother works too hard, and his older brother was over a thousand miles away, and never called.

Yes, to Sasuke, his life was a living hell, the only comfort he got was either his mother, or school. His middle school years were hell, he had thousands of fangirls, and no friends, but when he entered highschool he met Uzumaki Naruto, his best friend. Then he got a girlfriend, and got the fanclub away from him, but now, now what? He doesn't have a girlfriend, he broke up with her, and he _likes_ a girl who inturn,hates him, and would probably never date him to save her life.

Hyuuga Hinata, shes a shy timid girl, yeah right! She slaped him, she hissed at him, why was he so different, hell she studders around Naruto, but not around him. He hated fangirls, but somehow seeing her as a normal girl who doesn't like him, angers him. Great now hes envious of his own best friend, who likes Ino, who likes him, its a never ending cycle, and he wanted out of it!

"Might as well do my homework."He sighed, grabbing his backpack, and taking out everything in there. He slowly grabbed his english book and started to work, studing calmed him down.

---

"Whats new around town."Hinata wondered as she held her pencil up to her lips,chewing on the eraser,then tapping it against her bottom lip. She had a report due tomorrow,and she still needed a picture and a story,but what was new around Konoha? Nothing,exactly.

"Sasuke's break up with Sakura could work,but then Sakura would be laughed at."Hinata sighed,dropping the pencil to her desk,still looking outside of her window,"Maybe I should go look around town." She decided as she stood up,walking out. Hanabi was next to the door,walking to her room,waved at Hinata and continued on her way.

"I'm going out for a while,tell Neji and father."Hinata informed Hanabi,who nodded without turning around,and went to her bedroom. Hinata gulped,she hoped Hanabi would tell or she'd be in trouble walking out like this.oh well,she needed a walk and a story.

As she exited the house,she started down the main road to the city itself,she kinda lived far away from Konoha,but still lived there all the same,"I could interview Sakura's team,Soccer is the sport of the school right now."Hinata said to herself with joy as she walked to her bike and pedded down to Sakura's house.

---

Ding...

Ding...

Ding...

"Sasuke,its for you,its Naruto!"Mikoto yelled out,causing Sasuke to open his door and walk towards the front door,why was Naruto showing up,what was the ocassion?

"Sasuke-teme,open up!"Naruto shouted knocking on the door,and ringing the doorbell at the same time,good thing for Mikoto is that she got used to it after a year of him doing the same thing.

"Coming."Sasuke groaned,opening the door,showing a certainly happy blonde,"Whats up with you?"

"I asked Ino to go on a date with me,and she said yes as long as its a double date. She told me shes inviting Hinata,and I'm choosing you, I haven't told her my choise yet." Naruto shouted happily,patting his friend on the shoulder.

Sasuke thought for a minute. Wait,Hinata and him were going on a date,sure it was for Ino's sake but maybe he can find out what this stupid feeling was,and why it was nagging him to think about her all the time.

"Okay." Sasuke answered simply. Naruto looked like he was about to jump to the moon,but Sasuke lead him inside before that could happen.

"How exactly did you get her to change her mind?" Sasuke asked as soon as he sat on his bed. Naruto sat beside him,thinking,or atleast trying to.

"I dont know,she just said okay."Naruto spoke in a whisper,which meant he was being serious,and that almost scared the Uchiha, _almost_.

"I dont care how you did it,but you made my day."Sasuke smirked,Naruto looked like whatever he did was actually a bad thing rather then good.

---

"Why isn't it called Hinata?"Hanabi asked her older sister as she peered at what her sister was writing.

"I made this a long time ago,and I had a crush on him so I called it Naruto."Hinata explained,smiling at her little sister,picking up her notebook and turning it to the first page,with in big letters read 'NARUTO'.

"Whats it about?"Hanabi questioned,reading the first sentence.

"Ok,instead of using characters I made up,I used people I know. Its another world,a ninja world. Its about Naruto, when he was born the fourth hokage sealed a demon fox inside of Naruto called the Kyuubi. Everyone hated him for it,and he had no friends. For he was the Kyuubi's vessel."Hinata informed,pointing at little drawings she did to make the story look better.

Hanabi nodded,turning to different pages,"What's a 'genin'?" she asked as she noticed the word. Hinata laughed slightly at her sister's confusion.

"Its a ninja rank,Chuunin is the next,then to Jounin,and to ANBU all the way to Hokage."Hinata tried telling her sister who nodded,looking around.

"Hey,look,theres your name,"Hanabi noticed as she pointed at a chapter titled,'Neji VS Hinata.'," and you lost,what kind of writer are you to lose when you can easily erase it and say you won."

"It wouldnt work with the rest if I won,see,"Hinata replied,turning to the page with Naruto and Neji's fight. Hanabi nodded.

"You're going to let me read it right?"Hanabi asked curiously,looking at her sister who seemed to panic,"Please,big sis." she pleaded,using the puppy dog eyes.

"Sure,but dont tell anyone,and dont be offended by your attitude,Im hoping to change it."Hinata smiled sweetly at her sister's reaction,which was smiling,and hugging her sister,who in turn hugged back.

"Hinata,Ino is here to see you."Neji called out from the front door,Hinata nodded to her sister,and walked over to see her friend. After she met Sakura for her story she worked on her book,that one day she plans to publish,but she needed help so she asked her sister to see it.

"Hina-chan!"Ino shouted as she saw Hinata walk towards her,Hinata smiled at her,wondering why she came,sure it was Friday,but that doesn't mean anything.

"What is it?"Hinata asked kindly,trying to find out why Ino was here,without upsetting her. Ino just smiled hugely.

"We have a date,well double date,I'm going with Naruto!"Ino hollered,causing Hinata to panic,"I dont know who your going with,its up to Naruto,maybe he'll choose Kiba or something."

Hinata sighed,she thought for a moment he'd choose Sasuke,which wouldn't be a good thing,but she can handle Kiba,they were friends,even if it was through Akamaru.

"Okay,when?"Hinata replied,sighing as she talked. Ino thought for a second.

"Tomorrow night." She rememebered,snapping her fingers together. Hinata nodded,walking to tell her dad she'll be gone tomorrow,while Ino sat and waited as she noticed Hinata's little sister reading a notebook.

"Whatcha reading?"Ino asked,Hanabi looked up from the notebook,smirking,

"Hinata's book."She smiled sweetly,going back to the book,before laughing out loud at a part.

"Whats happening?"Ino asked suddenly,Hanabi didn't realize she spoke until it came out,"Naruto just kissed Sasuke." then shutting her mouth,and running to her room before Ino could think about what she just said.

'_Naruto just...kissed...Sasuke...'_ Ino thought for a second,letting it sink in," WAIT WHAT?!" Ino shouted as she could hear Hanabi's laughter from the other room,she decided to let it slide,'_She was probably joking,like Hinata would write that._'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes,I HAD to put that,Hinata's writing the Naruto world instead of it happening :P The idea was first from my friend FastForward,so yeah I just changed it a bit so yeah Hinata doesn't own Naruto either :P Please review **


	4. Preparing for the next day

BACK! Yes,your reviews are great! I love them,I read them over and over feeling happy and I get ideas and start to type,so thank you very much

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. Hinata doesn't own Naruto (I bet she wishes more then me!) **_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino sat patiently as she waited for Hinata's answer,hoping it to be yes she remember what happened early today when she got an unexpected call from Sakura. She remembered the call was about the Talent Show that she missed yesterday, she didn't mean to miss it, she just had a high fever and her dad wouldn't let her go to school, she almost gaped at what she heard, Hinata happened to replace her in it, saying exactly what she was supposed to say. Sakura was of course Hinata's best friend, but she was also Ino's best friend, and she felt like she had to tell her friend what had happened between a certain Hyuuga and Uchiha.

'_Damn, I guess I seriously dont have a chance to get him, maybe thats why I agreed to go with Naruto.'_ Ino sighed, thinking over her thoughts, she knew the blond liked her, but she also knew Sakura had grown a crush on him, was it right for her to date him if her best friend wanted him to ask her out? Ino shook her head to rid the thoughts that kept poping up, the one she couldn't ignore was the one thing that happened most recently, Hanabi seemed to be enjoying that notebook too much, was that story really writen by Hinata, Hinata never seemed the yaoi kind of girl, actually Hinata loved the blond, she would never do something like that to him unless she was the one doing it.

"B-Back."Hinata stated, snapping Ino back in reality.

"Did he say yes?" Ino asked hopefully, she really wanted Hinata to say yes, but the look Hinata was giving looked like a flat no.

"Hai." She smiled at her friend's confusion, but it slowly turned into happiness as she ran and hugged her friend tightly.

Hinata's smile never faded as she hugged her friend back, Ino must have been so nervous the whole time.

"B-But," Hinata started, Ino pulled away, sitting back on the couch, looking up at Hinata,"He wants to know when, and when I come home."

Ino sighed, she was thinking the worst, whenever Hinata studdered bad things happen.

"Saturday, you know, tomorrow, and we'll be back by nine at night." Ino explained, remembering her little discussion with Naruto, she was kinda sad to see Hinata come, maybe she didn't want to see her love with her best friend, she didn't even know who she was going with.

Hinata nodded, it seemed to be okay with her, and probably her father too,"He--uh--thinks we're going to see a movie..." She smiled slyly, causing Ino to smirk.

"Aw, little Hina is breaking the rules." Ino's smirk turned into a grin as Hinata studdered back, a little shocked by Ino's actions.

"If Neji were to know he'd kill both Naruto and Kiba." Hinata smiled fakely, trying to show it as a joke, even if it would happen.

Ino returned that fake smile as she thought,'_I sure hope it is Kiba, it could be well...Sasuke...'_ snapping out of her thoughts she quickly said,"Well see ya later, tomorrow to be exact. I'll help pick out your clothes, dont want you to look bad on your first double date." instantly winking at her best friend Ino made her way towards the door, opening it and closing it.

Hinata sighed as the door was shut and Ino walked down away, she didn't know why she was so worried, maybe it was the fact that her crush was going with her best friend, she knew she had to face the facts one day, Naruto liked Sakura back in middle school, but going to highschool his eyes secretly went to the blond in the group. Hinata knew she would never be in his eyes and washed that thought away, she had to look towards the future, even if her future might include her secret date, which she thought with all her heart was Kiba, she'd die from blushing if it was anyone else, atleast thats what she thought.

---

"Where exactly are we going?"Sasuke asked his best friend as they continued to play their two player game, Sasuke was winning so he didn't care if he started a conversation just so he'll win because Naruto can't focuss on two things.

Naruto thought for a moment as his car crashed into the wall, unnoticed by him he turned to Sasuke, whose eyes were still on the game in front of him, even if he was listening,"I heard of this japanese resturant,called Ichiraku's I thought we'd go there." Naruto grinned, but it slowly turned into a frown when he noticed Sasuke winning, _again_.

"And I thought you'd say some sort of fast food resturant, Ichiraku's is a very nice place," Sasuke smirked, looking at his friend who was too busy looking at the game to notice his friend even talking,"Hey, I was talking to you, dobe."

Sasuke twitched slightly when the blond still didn't answer him, god he hated his friend at times, but who else was there to keep him from being isolated.

"Oh, yeah, thought I can impress Ino." Naruto did his trademark goofy grin, pressing the restart button on the PS2, turning to Sasuke,"Rematch?"

Sasuke only nodded, that blond never gave up when it came to losing, he'd beat Naruto a thousand times and still have to face him because he never accepted losing.

"Dinner's ready!" Mikoto shouted from the kitchen, which meant Naruto had to go home, and Sasuke had to face his mother's cooking, not that it was bad, but when she was in a depressed mood she cooked badly, which Sasuke almost wished that date was tonight.

Suddenly his thoughts were stopped when the phone in his room rang, no one ever called here anymore, and it was usually Naruto, who had just left.

"Hello?" Sasuke answered the phone in his normal cold blunt voice, the one he only used for the phone.

**"Hello little brother..."**

"I-Itachi?!" Sasuke nearly shouted, he could hear his brother on the other line chuckling slightly,"Why havent you called in monthes?!"

**"May I speak with mother please."** his tone was polite, but it oozed with venom. Sasuke got used to this kind of tone and instantly yelled out,"Mother, its for you."

After a few seconds Sasuke heard his mother on the other line and hung up, who knew what they were talking about, and frankly he could care less, this gave him the chance to pretend to had eaten dinner, he would have to thank his brother later, actually cancell that, he would never thank his brother, for if that happened the end of the world would sure come.

Sasuke walked towards the kitchen to see his mother talking in whispers so Sasuke couldn't tell what they were talking about, he shruged it off walking to get something else for dinner when he noticed what was for dinner, surely his own mother should know what he likes and hates, but Mikoto was anything but a normal mother.

"I'll go get some dinner." Sasuke annouced, walking to the fridge to see if he could find something he liked.

After finding some tomatoes and leftover rice balls, he made his way back to his room to finish his assignments from school, like he had any.

---

"Hanabi, have you seen Neji around?" Hinata asked her little sister as she peeked into her room, Hanabi just shruged, and continued reading the notebook in her hands, Hinata sighed as she continued to look around, where was he? She needed help on her math homework, and Neji was perfectly great at Math.

"I guess I'll have to ask father." She gulped, looking at the study where her father would be, she just looked at it once and quickly made an exuse to herself,"I have all weekend to finish this, I'll just work on it on Sunday." she laughed nervously to herself as she made her way to the living room to find a book to read, she was getting quite bored when everyone had something to do, and she didn't, but she still couldn't find out why her cousin was nowhere, he usually never left the house, he barly had any friends, maybe he went to Lee's house for the night.

"Sister! Come here!" Hanabi yelled out, regardless of what their father would say. Hinata sighed, walking towards her sister's room.

"What?" Hinata asked softly as she opened the door, Hanabi motioned Hinata closer, Hinata nodded, walking towards her sister's bed, which was where she was.

"What?" She repeated as Hanabi handed her sister her notebook.

"Just finished." She smiled a sisterly smile. Hinata nodded, taking her notebook, checking the last page, where in big letters said. 'Good work sis, write more soon.'

Hinata smiled at her sister, she never got encouraging words from anyone before, yet here she was, the proof in front of her, she finally got encouraged, and she wasn't taking this lightly.

"Thanks!" Hinata shouted, hugging her sister tightly as she hugged back, this was most definating a big sister little sister moment.

"No problem, just thought you'd like it." Hanabi replied, pulling away from the hug, sitting back on her bed, sure she was the perfect child on the two, but she still had to be there for her big sister, even if it was supposed to be the other way around.

"You're the best."

"I know."

They both laughed, spending the rest of the night being the sisters they never were, leaving the thoughts about Neji in another room.

---

Speaking of Neji, where was he? Oh there he is, walking towards a house, hey that house looks familiar, what a minute, thats Sakura's house!

"This is going to be easy, right?" He asked himself as he knocked on the door, Sakura herself went to answer the door.

"Hello?" She asked as she looked at Neji, most likely confused,"Neji what are you doing here?"

"Uh,I was wondering, if you would go out with me sometime." Neji asked as casually as he could, he was asking a girl out, this _had _to mean something weird.

"Um-- sure." She chuckled, she never knew Neji had interest in her, and ever since she heard of Ino and Naruto's date she'd been sad and Neji came at the right moment.

"How about tomorrow?" He asked, inwardly smiling, but on the outside he was grinning, which was trying to become a smile, but he was holding it back.

"Okay." She answered, surprized by how soon, but everything could work out right, she just had to play it cool.

"Good, I'll pick you up at seven." Neji nodded, about to walk away, but he got nowhere when he noticed Sakura holding him back.

"What?" He asked, looking at her hand around his wrist. Sakura nervously took her hand away, smiling sheepishly at him.

"Nothing." She whispered, smiling to him, and closing her door slowly, looking at his confused face as it finally shut all the way.

Neji just shruged it off, walking home, it was already dark, and Hinata would most likely be calling the police if he didn't show up, but he couldn't tell why she said yes, sure he had an interest in her, it showed whenever she came over, he didn't know when he got it, but he never liked the little details in his life. He just shook his own head to his thoughts and walked home.

---

**The following day...**

Saturday, a day where everyone took it easy, watching TV, playing sports, or ---get a nervous breakdown?!

Down at the Hyuuga household, a girl, by the name of Hyuuga Hinata, was panicing so badly when she realized that her first date, _ever_, was in a few hours, she had no time to take it easy, and things only got worse when Ino showed up to help.

"Try this on." Ino urged her friend as she looked though the girl's closet, she threw the shirt at Hinata, which got her right in the face.

"O-Okay." Hinata studdered, god now she was nervous, barly anyone could handle a nervous Hinata, only Sakura and Ino knew how.

"Everything will be ok, I'll be there, dont worry." Ino sighed, throwing a skirt at Hinata,"Now try those on." she smiled sweetly, causing Hinata to nod and turn to the bathroom to change, this was the soul reason Ino decided to show up extra early, she knew how nervous Hinata could get.

Ino waited patiently, it was hard to find something for the Hyuuga to wear, she only had baggy clothes that did not show any of her figure, it was Ino's mission to get Hinata to show some, so she continued to wait as Hinata tried on somethings that they bought last shopping trip, Ino and Sakura personally picked out that outfit.

After a few minutes of waiting, the door to the bathroom finally opened, showing a very stunning Hinata. Her shirt was a light lavender color, it hugged the right places to show off her curves perfectly, and the color matched her eyes greatly; the skirt was a plain white with little ruffles on the ends, it barly reached her knees, and by the looks of it, Hinata was trying to make it go that far, but decided it wasn't worth her time on the skirt.

Ino gaped, she never knew Hinata was this beautiful, sure she always wondered what Hinata really looked like, but she never pressured the girl to wear outfits that showed what she had.

"Is it good?" Hinata muttered, trying her best not to studder, it was her best friend so she had no need to.

"Perfect." Ino replied absentmindingly before snapping back to reality and nodded.

"Its great." She smiled, Hinata smiled too.

"Okay." Hinata kindly spoke, looking at the time, who knew time went by so fast. It was already six o'clock and the date started at six thirty!

"We better hurry, Naruto phoned me and said we're going to Ichiraku's." Ino rushed Hinata to the door, waving good bye to Neji and Hanabi.

"Ichiraku's? That place is so fansy." Hinata remarked as they made their way to town, Hinata's father wasn't home that day, so they had to walk.

---

After the half half walk, Hinata and Ino finally made it to Ichiraku's, exactly on time. They sighed in glee at their speed, and walked inside to find Naruto and Kiba.

After a little time looking, Ino finally spotted Naruto, but the guy next to him wasn't who she thought it'd be.

"Sasuke..." She muttered, looking at Hinata, who was still looking and didn't pay attention to Ino's voice.

"Find them yet?" Hinata asked as she looked at her friend, who was clearly looking at something else, Hinata turned her gaze to find the one person she definatly didn't want to see right now.

Uchiha Sasuke...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok theres the end, the date is next chapter, I wanted to put it in here but I decided against it, because I want this updated for all of you . Thanks for the review,I dont mind if you review again, actually I would be happy if you review again **

**Ja Ne, until next time.**


	5. The fateful date

Here ya go, Im so happy reading your reviews just makes me so happy and I HAVE to continue

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, I wish I did, then oh-so-much will be changed, but no, its not, so yet again another disclaimer that tells you I dont own a single percent of Kishimoto's work.**_

------------------------

People say in old cartoons when someone's heart breaks, it shatters inside them, if that could happen, that was what Hinata felt as she spotted the boy next to her blond crush, the exact opposite of Kiba.

Ino seemed to noticed Hinata's state, and wondered if she could call off the date, but then again, Ichiraku's was the best place ever, and she definitely wanted to go on a date with Naruto.

"L-lets go." Hinata studdered, walking forward, she didn't want to disappoint her friend, and if going on a date with Uchiha Sasuke was the only thing she had to do, she'd do it, just for her friend. Ino stared as Hinata bravely step forward, and decided she owed Hinata big time after this.

Naruto waved as he noticed the two girls advance towards them, he nudged Sasuke with his free elbow as he continued to wave,"Hey."

Hinata almost blushed at the way he waved, sure it was for Ino, but still a girl can dream, can't she? "Hello Naruto-kun,"

"Hiya Naruto, Sasuke-kun." Ino greeted happily, sitting herself on the opposite side of Naruto. Both Sasuke and Naruto seemed to have twitched at the exact same moment, first Hinata calls Naruto 'Naruto-kun', but then Ino had to go and say 'Sasuke-kun' damn this date definitely didn't go as planned, wait...

Exactly how did they plan it?

"Hn." Sasuke used his trademark answer to anything and everything.

It wasn't even a minute before Naruto and Ino were in a deep conversation about something unknown to Hinata and Sasuke.

Hinata stared at her friend for pointers on how to even talk to a boy, but she gave up when Ino wouldn't even hear her unheard calls,"Hows school treating you?"

Sasuke nearly blinked at the question, she didn't even studder, not once,"Badly." -he stared at Naruto as if to say he was the problem-

This was definitely the worst date ever, even after they ordered everything wasn't changed. Hinata barly spoke, and when she did it was about pointless things, while Ino and Naruto were in a conversation about sports, among other things too.

Hinata sat wordlessly as he poked her japanese style riceball, she turned to see Naruto and Ino gulfing down their ramen, and Sasuke was eatting his riceball normally. She sighed silently, if only the date would just end, then she could go on with her meaningless life.

"Why do you hate me?" The question was directed towards Hinata, she looked over to see Sasuke staring at her with a look of confusion in his onyx eyes.

"I dont...exactly hate you..." She whispered, hoping not to get the Uchiha mad at her.

"Then why are you so scared?"

Her lavender eyes widened slightly, she definitely did not have an answer for that.

"I'm not scared, Im nervous," She replied silently, letting her mind talk for her,"First I have to sing a song for my friend, and now you believed every word of it."

Her eyes widened more as she shut her mouth with her hands.

_Busted..._

"You mean that was from someone else?" Sasuke asked, vemon oozed out of his words, Hinata could have sworn his eyes were red of a second,"Who?"

Hinata gulped,"I dont know, it was someone I don't know, Sakura asked me to replace her, please dont be mad at me or her, _please_." If she wasn't sitting down she would have been on her knees pleading for her life, she didn't want anyone hurt from this, little did she know it hurt Sasuke the most.

_She never liked me, what was I thinking anyways, I shouldn't be thinking about girls, I need to surpass my brother._ "I see."

"Can we forget it ever happened?"

_Like I can forget something like that_ "Sure."

Hinata let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she sat back in her seat, grabbing her riceball, and eatting it happily.

_I'm happy he understands, maybe now I can be free and well never mind, I still can't get Naruto to even notice me _"Did you break up with Sakura just because of what happened?"

Sasuke seemed shocked by that question,"No,"_ Yes_, "She didn't care either way, I think she was hoping for me to break up with her."_ She was laughing and thanking me when I did it._

"Oh."

Hinata stared at her half eaten riceball, she didn't know what to do, she knew he was lying, surely she was the reason for it, he only broke up with girls when he finds another, thats how most boys are these days, just players looking for the best looking girl, who knew she was one of those girls...

"How long is this _pathetic _date supposed to last?" Sasuke spoke, it looked like he was talking to himself, but Hinata knew he was talking to her, she could even feel the coldness from his words, well if that was possible, I mean who can feel coldness from words?

"Ino said we have to be home b-by nine." Hinata replied, still staring down at her riceball, she didn't want to see the look on his face, it was only seven.

"Hey dobe, my mom said I have to be home soon, sorry to cut things short, but I'll just take Hinata home now." Sasuke suddenly spoke, looking at Naruto, probably smirking on the inside.

"Huh, oh, yeah, sure, whatever." Naruto replied, waving his arm as he continued to speak to Ino,"As I was saying..."

"Lets go."

Hinata nodded, "U-Uh Okay."

Sasuke nodded back, getting up and offering Hinata a hand up, she took it kindly allowing Sasuke to lift her to her feet, what she didn't know was that his strengh was quite strong and by lifting her up she didn't regain her strengh and fell right on his chest.

They stayed like that for a little until a voice cut through it all, "Awww so cute." the voice was so familiar, Sasuke suddenly snapped out of it to see Naruto and Ino staring at them, it seemed that Ino was the one to say that, probably to Naruto or something. Hinata blushed as she quickly regained herself and got up, straightening herself out, nodding silently to the couple at the table, then walking out, and seemed to be waiting for Sasuke outside.

Sasuke took this as one of her signs and walked to join her, ignoring Naruto and Ino with their calls, such as 'Kiss the girl.' or 'Just a sweet couple' Sasuke stopped listening after that, clearly annoyed.

---

The walk to Hinata's house was quite quiet, Hinata kept glancing at Sasuke once in a while, he seemed angry, she wished the Talent show never happened but it seemed that it just had to happen just to ruin her life.

"Here I don't want you to be mad or anything so can we just be friends?" She continued to stare at him until he looked at her, she seemed to find the ground more interesting then his glare, or stare.

"Sure." When she looked up he was shrugging, it looked like maybe things were starting to look up.

"We can study together and hang out and--" Hinata quickly stopped herself before she continued, seriously, what kind of boy would do that?!

Sasuke shrugged again. "Sure."

_Was that his answer to everything? _"Great." she faked a smile for a second, but she gaze went down and looked like she was studing her shoes when in reality she just didn't want to meet his stare.

_Maybe if we start out as friends everything will be ok, I mean its not like she'll be anything but a friend. _There was an awkward afterwards that lasted the whole walk to her house, Sasuke didn't even think that the date could end like this, he thought that since hes the heartthrob of the school she'd just fall for him and he'd have a better girlfriend then Haruno, he definitely didn't think it'd end with them as friends, and only _friends._

When he reached her house he had to comment on the nice view of the city, and her house was quite a distance from the city of loud Konoha, he wished he had a house out here, he hated things that were loud, namely a blond by the name of Uzumaki.

There was another awkward silence as they reached the front door,"We're here."

Hinata replied with a quiet,"Yeah..."

He just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do, should he open the door for her, kiss her since they were on a _date_, nah he was friends, not anything more and not anything less. _This is harder then I thought._

"Uh--bye..."

"Yeah, see ya at school I guess."

And with that said Hinata opened her door and stepped inside, nodding to her new friend and closing it softly. Sasuke stood there for a little before shaking his head slightly and started on his way home, this definitely didn't go as planned.

Then again...

What did he plan?

---

Hinata let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she made her way towards her bedroom, she was just so happy to be home and away from that nightmare.

_Great, hes my friend now_ Hinata thought as she changed into something more comfy, she didn't know what to do on Monday, sure she had a whole day to plan, but anything could happen. She sighed inwardly as she noticed the time, it was only eight at night, her family didn't expect her back til nine, so she was only an hour early, she'd surprize her family the funny way by just showing up, yeah that'll do. Hinata nodded as she made her way towards her first target; her little sister.

"Hey Hanabi!" Hinata yelled as she opened her sisters door fully, what didn't expect was her sister to be rereading her notebook again, staring at the pages without noticing her older sister at all.

Hinata started to worry,"Hanabi?" surely her sister heard her, but then why was she not looking, was her book that good, she never took much credit from her things, but seeing this was so awkward, knowing its her own work her little sister is reading.

"Uh, oh, Hi Onee-san!" Hanabi looked up from the notebook shyly, walking up and handing it to her, "Sorry I was bored so I started to reread it, I was circling errors and such."

Hinata nodded, firmly holding her notebook before dropping it on the floor and hugging her sister,"Thanks for your support!" She didn't know why she did that, but it seemed it be great when she hugged her sister smiling happily, they never were this close before, and it was all because of a story called 'Naruto', heh who knew?

---

It took one whole hour for the Uchiha to get home, who could live that far out and not have a car, Sasuke was close to everything he needed, for that was his reason on why he didn't need a car, _yet._

"Mother, I'm home." He called out, openning the door to notice Mikoto on the couch talking to someone, when he walked over his face almost paled at the sight, he never knew this was going to happen but there he was. Sitting. On. The. Couch. His older brother,

Itachi...

"M-Mom, whats he doing here?" He almost lost his voice staring coldly at his brother, Itachi decided to stare right back, turning it into a glaring contest to see who would win.

Brother VS Brother.

Younger VS Older.

"He decided to visit a little since his college faced a problem." Mikoto smiled at her two sons, not noticing the glare war that was happening right in front of her, she never was one to notice the little things, all they ever did was glare at each other.

Sasuke finally broke off muttering,"I'm going to bed." before turning around and walking towards his room, atleast when Itachi visited they had an extra room that was usually for Naruto when he came over, but it was a guest room even if Naruto was the only one who used it, and anyways if Sasuke played his cards right he won't even have to face his brother, all he needed to do was figure out when exactly to leave his room, and since he already had dinner all he could do was sleep, so he basically wasn't lying when he said he was going to bed.

When Sasuke awoke in the morning he never pictured being woken up like _this._ Itachi was pushing him awake like a little kid, if Sasuke was a little kid he would have yelled at Itachi to cut it out, but decided that he wasn't a kid, and just got up.

"Grumpy as always." Itachi scoffed.

Sasuke smirked in his half sleep half awake form,"Just because of you." his voice thick with sleep, he barly got any sleep at all, he had way too many thoughts in his head.

_Why was my Science teacher an evil snake and was trying to take over my body..._"I had the strangest dream last night..." not realizing what he said he just got up looking at his brother for answers.

"What, was your science teacher an evil snake and was trying to take over your body?" Itachi guessed, chuckling at his own words, while Sasuke's eyes widened, but shook it off and decided not to tell Itachi that was his dream.

"Guessing you had Orochimaru-sensei as a science teacher too?" Sasuke laughed, rubbing the back of his head, trying to get his bedhead hair back to normal. Itachi only chuckled a bit more,nodded, and walked out.

_I guess big brothers aren't that bad..._ "Sasuke you should clean your room more, its a mess!" _Never mind..._

Sasuke sighed as he shook his head slightly, getting up to get changed and get ready for a Sunday full of family fun... "I'm going to Naruto's!" or not...

And with that said, Sasuke grabed his backpack and walked outside, walking the opposite direction of Naruto's house, more towards..._Hinata's_.

---

"Neji where were you last night?" Hinata asked as she carefully ate her eggs, eyeing her cousin as she continued to put random things from her plate to her mouth.

Neji sighed, then shrugged, "At Lee's." He lied quickly, he didn't want to tell her about the date, or about the other one coming soon. He didn't know Sakura was that interesting, sure she looked girly, but she was a tomboy at heart, she loved sports mainly soccer, but still she was the girl Neji hoped for, and she didn't seem bothered by his lack of answers either.

"D-Did you have fun?" Hinata pushed the subject, hoping to start a conversation.

A smirk played across the boy's lips as he answered truthfully,"A blast." Neji never was the one to say those kind of words, but the way he said it showed it all, Neji defintely had fun, and decided Hinata didn't need to know the whole story.

Before Hinata could even answer there was a knock at the door. Neji excused himself silently, walking towards the door to see who it was, he was happy that he got away from Hinata without telling her what happened.

His happiness-o-meter was slightly going up as he opened the door, but right when he saw who was standing there, well his happiness-o-meter decided to stay at negitive ten.

There stood at the door was none other then Uchiha Sasuke himself, Neji wondered why he would be here, not like they were friends in this lifetime.

Only one question was asked, "Is Hinata there?"

Neji's eyes went from half open to fully open,"No."

Sasuke didn't take this as an answer so instead pushed the subject,"Then whose over there?" He pointed a finger inside, Neji turned around to look, seeing nothing there he turned back to see Sasuke gone. He turned back to look inside to see Sasuke seating himself next to Hinata, the exact seat Neji was at before the Sasuke showed up.

"-As I was saying, why not study together since we're friends, my family is a bit over the edge right now so I thought studying with friends was a good idea." Neji walked in on the conversation, scowling at Sasuke, who seemed to be talking to Hinata over studying.

"Scram." Neji hissed, seating himself on the other side of Hinata and Sasuke. Hinata looked up at Neji, surprized.

"Uh--Neji, I thought it was a good idea, since Ino and Sakura seem to be busy today." Hinata studdered, looking at her cousin for hopes of acceptance, none showed on his face.

He quietly got up to go to his room, "Fine."

If Hinata was the kind of girl to squeal when happy, she most definitely would be squealing, hugging her cousin to death, but since shes not, she nodded happily, leading Sasuke to her room for studying.

---

An hour seemed to pass as if nothing happened, Hinata and Sasuke we're working hard to get ready for a big science test that happened to be the next day. Everytime Hinata wouldn't get something she would ask Sasuke, who inturn helped her understand it, they were in the same period of science so this was a good thing to study, plus it was both their worst subject.

"Orochimaru-sensei never showed me how to do this." Hinata pointed towards some words on the paper she was holding up, she looked confused on the subject. Sasuke sighed and showed her exactly how to find out the answer, quickly and so she could remember it later.

"Hinata, father says to get the Uchiha out of the house or he's going to ground you!" Hanabi yelled out from across the hall, they all knew the Uchiha family and the Hyuuga family hated each other, ever since that fateful day back when both fathers were best friends and something happened to make them hate each other.

Hinata sighed as she yelled back, "Okay." and smiling shyly at Sasuke who nodded his head in understanding before grabbing his notebooks that he tossed around her room. He noticed one on her bed, he grabbed it without looking inside, and walking out, waving a quiet goodbye, and on his way home.

When Sasuke finally, left Hinata continued to study the subject she hated the most, well until Hanabi showed up again.

"Can I read your story again?" She looked bored and pleading. Hinata nodded, walking to her bed, grabbing her red notebook with the story in it, and handing it to Hanabi, Hanabi opened the first page to start reading when suddenly she frowned.

"This isn't it." She stated boredly, showing it to Hinata, who grabbed it confused, what did she mean by 'this isn't it' she only had one rednotebook, she slowly opened it just for her eyes to widened to the fullest meter.

"..." Hanabi remained silent as she looked at her sister with worry, she never saw Hinata act like this, it looked like there was a little meter on the top of her head, it looked like it was slowly growing full until it did, and thats when she snaped.

"Sasuke has my story..."

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Im sorry for the late update ; ; here you go, please review I only seemed to write after reading your wonderful reviews and sorry if there are some errors I dont feel like editting it, I just want to post it **


	6. The Mystery of the Red Notebook

YAY I got over 50 reviews, Im so happy . so I decided to update as fast as I could so you all can be happy too.

_**Disclaimer: Damn... why why must I go through this everytime!!! I DONT own Naruto stop pestering me about it, it only makes me feel bad, oh and Hinata doesnt own it either. **_

_This chapter is dedicated to the one random reviewer I decided to ask a question, _Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice _Thank you so much _

----

Sasuke grumbled as he walked home fastly, "Stupid Hyuuga household, Im not my dad and I never will be." he pouted sadly, the kind of pout he would only do when no one was around, so atleast he wouldn't be laughed at for his childish manners because he was all alone. He swung his backpack over so he could grab a random notebook to study, like always studying helps calm him down. He sighed as he grabed out one of his red notebooks and opened the page to start reading, when suddenly, his red notebook didn't look like his own red notebook.

"Naruto?" He stated, reading the first words, he smirked when he realized it was Hinata's writings,"Maybe some sort of diary." his smirk widened when he continued to read, just to notice, it wasn't notes, or a diary, it was a _book._ It was writen exactly like one, but why did it have names like Iruka, Naruto, and ---_SASUKE?!_

Sasuke stared at his name on the second page, gapping at it as he slowly continued to read, "Yeah thats me... She has my personality great, but a bit more coldish." he agreed with her writings and continued to read--well until he paused at what was supposed to be chapter three, or episode three, at a single sentence...

"No way..." he muttered rereading the sentence, "DAMN IT! Even Hinata thinks Im gay!" -he slowly looked around if someone was looking at him, he sighed when he noticed he was alone on the streets home, and continued to read.

_Great my new friend decided that I have a bond with the dobe, atleast I call him dobe in the book too._ When he reached his house he stumbled upon Naruto by his door step. When he finally noticed him standing there he decided to walk over and say hello.

Naruto laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, "Your brother was right, you were gone, but he said you went to my house whys that?" so much for a hello, Sasuke just stayed quiet, focussing his eyes on the blond and not on the book in front of him, he wished Naruto would just disappear because he got to this cool part when he was about to get the bells from his 'sensei' which happened to be one of the teachers he didn't like, Kakashi deserves to lose by him, Sasuke could never forget that one time where Kakashi failed one of his tests because he chose not to bring his homework assignment.

"I decided to use your house for cover and went for a walk." he lied quickly, catching the blond off guard, which just happened to believe that.

"Ohhhhh, okay." Naruto grinned his usual grin before adding hastely,"Can I come in, I ran out of good food at home." Sasuke only sighed and nodded before walking over and openning his door and walking in followed by Naruto.

"Home!" Sasuke yelled out, earning a 'okay' from his mother, and the usual glare from his older brother who seemed to be reading silently in the living room. "Naruto is staying for lunch because he chooses to be dumb and not get a job to buy food." he added turning to his mother for acceptance, she nodded, Naruto was like family to the Uchiha's since hes always there freeloading from Sasuke.

---

Hanabi sighed as she looked at her panicing sister, "I thought you were going to change, you know, not be nervous, who cares if he reads your story he might like it." she reasoned with her biger sister, who seemed to be running around the room telling herself that Sasuke doesn't have her story and he won't read it, too bad she doesn't know that he already started it.

"I'm trying, but he won't like it, its all about Naruto and how they're-- you know the story!" Hinata breathed, placing her left hand over her beating chest, "Maybe he won't read it, maybe if I go there now he will never know." a light bulb somehow appeared above her head, _He'll never know..._

"Yeah, one thing, father doesn't want you going out of the house today, its your turn to clean the house." Hanabi pointed out, looking towards the living room where it was starting to look messy, "Neji did it last time." she finished, smirking inwardly, she loved her sister, but she would love to see her face when Sasuke gives it back.

"Oh yeah, well see ya." Hinata snapped her fingers together, running towards the living room to clean it up. Hanabi breathed deeply before yelling out,"You need to clean the kitchen too!" getting an 'okay' from Hinata who was too busy cleaning the living to notice that it was Hanabi's turn to clean the kitchen, not hers.

---

Naruto laid down on Sasuke's bed, getting comfy to beat the new high score on his video game, he glanced over at Sasuke who was still reading that unknown notebook, was Sasuke seriously studying on a Sunday, sure its Sasuke, but still he was there playing a video game, and there Sasuke was, _reading._

"Put the book down and face meeeee!" a controler was thrown towards Sasuke, who noticed it, caught it, and threw it back at Naruto, who pouted before getting knocked in the head by his own controler, muttering an "owww" he just went back to playing, but still wondering what Sasuke was reading, maybe he could read it after Sasuke does.

"No." Sasuke replied, as if he could read Naruto's mind.

"But, I didn't say-"

"You were going to steal this notebook and read after Im done."

"Pfff" Naruto pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting more, his controler was left on the bed as Naruto ran at the notebook to try and steal it from Sasuke, who dodged his attack, still reading. Naruto just gave up on his cause, and decided he'll try later,and going back to his game.

Before Sasuke even realized it, he started reading some of the notebook out loud, "I'm going to be hokage, Believe it! said Naruto as he rose his fist in the arm, running to battle." he quickly shut his mouth as his gaze went towards Naruto, who was staring at him.

Naruto gave him a confused look, "Hokage, believe it?" he was utterly confused, Sasuke thought for a moment and countered with a, "Hes a character in the book, but its not you!" he smirked inwardly when Naruto nodded, believing what Sasuke just said.

Before Naruto could say anything more he heard a knock at the door, "Foolish little brother, dinners ready." and the knocking stoped, going along with the sound of foot steps walking away.

When will he stop saying 'Foolish Little brother' every time he adresses Sasuke?!

"Lets go." He stated, walking towards the door, keeping the notebook with him, knowing Naruto would try to steal it from him.

---

After all the chores were done Hinata glanced at the time, only noticing it as 6pm she decided to make dinner, forgetting why she was in such a hurry to get the chores done, its not like she was locked in the house when she cleaned, wait... she wasn't... then why did Hanabi...

"That little brat..." Hinata muttered slowly realizing she could have went over to get her notebook hours ago, but Hanabi said she couldn't like the house due to chores, and she was in such a panic she believed her little sister.

"Is dinner ready yet?" That was the voice of her father, then she noticed she was supposed to make dinner, she kindly replied that it will be done soon, she quickly made some dinner for her family, she was going to have a rough time at school the next day.

Hanabi was laughing in the background, she kept it quiet so her sister won't hear her, she wanted Hinata to get credit for her work, and if having the Uchiha read her sister's story was one way of getting it then she gladly made sure Hinata didn't leave the house.

Hinata, who was making dinner innocently, sneezed as she continued to work on dinner, wondering who was talking about her.

After dinner was set, everybody ate and enjoyed their quiet time, well until Neji decided to say something, "I'm going to Lee's house again next weekend." he smirked inwardly as he lied to his family, just to make sure that he could go out with Sakura again, the two spent a nice day at the park, even though he knew she was trying to get Naruto jealous, he knew that when she sees Ino with Naruto that she'll back off and try to be with Neji, where he'll comfort her and so on, he always thought ahead, but not too ahead.

"Oh that reminds me, I need to go to Ino's house after dinner, I left some school supplies there." Hinata piped up, hoping her lie would go unnoticed, but no, she needed to work on her lying skills.

"Sorry, but you cant leave the house on a Sunday, you should know that." Her father broke the silence, well Hinata's lie worked, just not exactly the way she planned. Her little innerself was celebrating that her lie was a sucess, but another little Hinata poped up and told the other one that it still failed.

All at escaped her lips was, "Hai." and she remained silent for the rest of the dinner, how was she supposed to get her story now? _I bet he's already reading it, thinking of ways to kill me..._

---

Sitting innocently reading on his bed, Sasuke sneezed.

"Someones thinking or talking about you." Naruto winked as he continued to play his gameboy game, he never knew a game like pokemon yellow would be so tough.

"Probably some fangirl." Sasuke finished the conversation, continuing to read until when he turned the page and there was only writing on the last page, but it wasn't Hinata's writing. _Hanabi probably read this before me... I'll leave my own message._ Sasuke smirked inwardly, grabbing a pencil and starting to scribble something down

Naruto noticed it, "Whatcha writing? A love note to the person who wrote in that mystery notebook?" Naruto smirked, saving his game and pointing Sasuke, who was too busy writing something down, and making sure Naruto couldn't read it. "Awww c'mon, we're best friendssss." he whined, pouting childishly, Sasuke decided to ignore him as he finished what he was writing and closing the book.

"Hey, Dobe, I challenge you to a battle."

Naruto suddenly forgot all he was doing and yelled out, "Yeah! My Pikachu will kick your Mewtwo's ass!"

...Five minutes later Mewtwo beat Pikachu, judging that Naruto's Pikachu was level 5 and Sasuke's Mewtwo was level 100.

Then thirty minutes later Sasuke fell asleep and Naruto was about to when he noticed the red notebook, defenseless. Naruto grinned like a sly cat, sneaking over and grabbing it, noticing the time Naruto decided it was time to go home since it was a Sunday, and judging by what happened that weekend it was going to be a Caotic Monday.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry if it was short, I decided i would just update it . Oh and Pokemon doesn't belong to me... Pika . Pikachu wants you to review, listen to the cute one**


	7. The many readers of the Red Notebook

Hey, sorry for it being so late, I just wanted to get some rest and get away from the computer for a little, and since my leg hurts and it won't let me walk on it I guess its time to start writing.

This chapter was hard to write. I asked my brother for suggestions, he gave me a little one. I decided not to go with it because it was completely random and would make no sense, so instead I'll show it here .

---

_**My brother Zech's version of the beginning for Naruto and Sasuke: **_Once Naruto and Sasuke got to school, something happened. A big hole appeared out of nowhere, taking Sasuke with it. After Sasuke reached the bottom of the hole, he looked up at the chuckling Naruto above.

"I need some help here dobe!" He called out, sad that he had to ask for help.

"HA! If you're down there then I can train my Pikachu and beat you!"

"Dobe, I have your yellow version down here."

"ON MY WAY TO GET YOU SASUKE!"

---

Anyways, on with the dedication and disclaimer, then story.

_This is dedicated to all my reviewers, because you guys rock and I would have never continued without you all. Give yourself a pat on your back, you deserve it. And also this is specially dedicated to lizzielol for editting a little bit on this chapter, even if it was a little she still helped._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, so now that that's out of the way, I'm going to try to get Kiba and Neji. Neji for me and Kiba for my friend. and I'll kidnap Kishimoto and ask for SasuHina for alll:Twitch: Maybe Kishimoto will be nice to let me borrow Sasuke because its his birthday... :Shrugs: Oh well, on with the story. **

---

Hinata never was one for high school life, she liked peaceful places, and that did not include school in any way and today all she wanted to do was kill herself. It was bad enough that Sasuke got transferred to her science class, but now he has her notebook with her story in it, things weren't going well for the Hyuuga girl at all

The one thing Hinata liked about her school was the fact that it had no uniform, most high schools around her own had uniforms, and worst the girls had to wear short skirts, but then why did Hinata pick out a nice blouse and a skirt to wear to school today? The world may never know, but she did, maybe if she looked better Sasuke wouldn't get angry at her. Yeah I know, her mind works in a different way then how we use it.

Before she could get a thought about changing her clothes, she quickly grabbed some toast and sped away on her roller-skates. She wasn't the kind of girl to ride roller-skates, but she loved them, how they glided her way to school, she normally either rode the bus or her bike, but today she was in a hurry, she had to tell Sakura what happened.

Sakura was the only friend that knew of Hinata's notebook, but she decided not to read it until Hinata was done. That's why Hinata let Hanabi to be the first one to read it so far.

By the time Hinata got to school, she had enough time to put away her roller-skates, and get to the classroom early to speak with her best friend.

Hinata sighed as she sat next to her friend, "Sasuke has the notebook." she fakely smiled, trying to show it was a good thing, but Sakura knew it was just the opposite.

"How?!" Sakura nearly yelled at the news, the Uchiha having the notebook definitely wasn't a good sign. The only thing Sakura knew about the story was that Hinata had to choose some people to be either bad or good, and by her reaction you could guess what Sasuke fell under.

"We were studying and he picked it up by mistake--"

"Wait...you and him were studying?" Sakura interrupted with a confused expression upon her face.

"We're friends now." Hinata countered. Sakura chuckled, but it soon turned into fits of laughter.

Sakura's laughter continued as she tried to speak. "That's rich, you and Uchiha, friends."

"Well the date didn't go so well."

"Wait you were on a date with him?!" Sakura nearly yelled out, so they were on a date, then became friends, then studied together, THEN he got the notebook?! Man, she missed out when she went out with Neji.

Hinata sucked in her breath, and let it all out at once. "Yeah, Naruto asked Ino out, but she said yes only for a double date, which she asked me, and Naruto asked Sasuke."

Sakura was stunned. There she was, trying so hard to get Naruto to ask her out one last time, he liked her since middle school, Hinata liked him since middle school, and Sakura started liking him once he gave up and went for Sakura's best friend; Ino. "I guess it is too late..." she whispered, she didn't mean to say it out loud, but she was glad it only came out in a whisper; she definitely didn't want Hinata knowing her one secret. Anyways, she liked Neji now...

Right?

"Everyone get seated!" Iruka yelled out, snapping Sakura out of her trail of thoughts. She had to pay attention, Iruka wasn't the best of get mad.

Iruka continued down the list of names, random people either raising their hands, or saying 'Here'. After he was done, he gave out the assignment and went to reading his book.

Damn, Iruka and Kakashi really need to switch subjects. Iruka was more of a English/Reading teacher, while Kakashi would do great with math, know why?

Exactly, the laziest teacher for the hardest subject, perfect huh? wait... maybe he should switch with Orochimaru, science sure was harder then math.

Oh well...

---

_I hate science I hate science I hate science._ Hinata continued to chant in her head as she walked into the classroom. God she hated fifth period more then ever now.

Orochimaru said on Friday that Sasuke was to transfer to that science class, apparently he wanted to get away from Naruto during second period, so he switched periods, Orochimaru allowed it because well, its Orochimaru and he hated Naruto, yeah you can get the picture, if Orochimaru got rid of Naruto, then Sasuke has no one to protect him in class.

Sad isn't it. Stupid Fate.

Hinata gulped as she looked around. This was by far the only class with no friends in it, now she had one.

Sasuke.

Which had the notebook.

_Great..._

"Hinata."

She snapped out of her thoughts, looking towards Sasuke, he was pointing towards the seat next to him, as if to say 'Sit here'. Hinata shook her head, mouthing 'Seating chart.' Sasuke only crossed his arms, mouthing 'So.' and Hinata gave up, Sasuke was Orochimaru's favorite anyways.

After she sat herself next to Sasuke, she remembered his notebook he left at her house. She quickly opened her bookbag, grabbing the red notebook, and handing it to Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at it for a little before grabbing it, and reaching to give back the other notebook, only to find it not there.

_"Naruto..."_ He thought, only to hear it out loud. He almost gasped as he clenched his mouth shut, looking towards Hinata.

She was paled then usual. She looked like she was going to fai--

Never mind, she fainted.

Having Sasuke read the notebook was one thing, but Naruto... great, perfect just perfect, now he won't even be her friend after what he reads.

Hinata felt like her life was spiraling down.

Deeper..._Deeper...deeper..._

"HUH?!" Hinata sat up, looking at the surrounds in horror. She felt something on her. She looked down and noticed she was in a bed, not her bed, but one with a rather uncomfortable paper blanket over it.

Yes, she was in the nurse's office, but she felt something on her hand, she looked over towards it, only to notice another hand on it. She looked at her other hand and noted it was not any of her hands. _Did I grow a new hand, wait... that's--_

"Sasuke."

The figure shifted slightly. He was on a chair, right next to her. She never noticed his head about to fall off from being so close to her, and against the bed itself. One little move and--

Heh, he fell.

"..." He rubbed his head, not realizing the girl he was waiting for was looking at him.

He stayed there after she fainted. Wait, why did she faint? Oh yeah Naruto had her notebook.

And there she goes again.

---

_Snow..._

_Hinata loved snow, it was light and nice. She loved the cold winter season. Her family says she liked it because her birthday is in winter, but that was not it. She liked the cool feeling each morning, and the snow in the afternoon. She just loved winter._

_She opened her eyes, feeling the chill of winter. But it was summer last she checked. _

_She noticed two roads up ahead. One looked sunny and warm, while the other was bathed in darkness, and she could feel the temperature lowering just looking at it._

_She has a choice. The sunny road or the dark road. Which will she pick?_

_Suddenly two figures showed up by each road. She couldn't make out what they looked like, but by the hair style it looked like._

_Sasuke and Naruto._

_She quickly took a step towards the sunny road only to be stopped; she looked around but found nothing._

_She loved Naruto, but she couldn't move towards him. She wanted to feel the cold._

_Then a picture of Sasuke in the nurse's office came into her mind._

_"Sasuke..."_

_---_

"I think she's waking up..." Shizune smiled towards Sasuke. He had been there all day, even after school had ended.

When The nurse tried to call Hinata's home no one answered, so Sasuke decided that he should stay with her, at least until the nurse was able to contact her parents, which now at 7: 36 p.m. she was still not able to do.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke looked towards the sleeping Hinata as her eyes were opening.

"Hinata, finally, you're awake." Sasuke could have smiled, he was happy enough, but his damn pride decided to say 'don't smile' at that exact moment.

"Did you read it?" Hinata questioned, looking lazily at Sasuke. She was half asleep anyways.

Sasuke didn't even flinch, "No." he lied, he didn't want her to faint again, that's the last he needed. The first being was to get that notebook from Naruto.

Hinata smiled, Sasuke nodded.

Yes, to these two, this was considered a 'moment' of silence, and they were enjoying it.

---

Naruto ran up to the Uchiha house, knocking on the door loudly, he just finished the notebook, he was quite impressed. Hinata had everyone's personality perfect, well a few were changed a bit, but soon became the normal personalities that he knew. He loved the book, first he was the main character, and second it was cool. It was full of action, humor, everything a story needed.

He definitely had to return the notebook back to Sasuke. He'll just pretend he didn't read it, even if he made a little note at the end of writing.

"What?" the one person Naruto hoped wouldn't answer the door did.

Sasuke's older brother creeped him out to no end. They met in his younger years, when Sasuke first invited him to his house Itachi was there and scared Naruto to no end.

Naruto nodded to himself, shoving the notebook at Itachi. Hey at least he'll give it to Sasuke. "Its Sasuke's, I found it in my backpack." Naruto laughed nervously, backing away slowly before reaching the sidewalk where it turned into a sprint. He was getting out of there as soon as possible.

Itachi looked down at the red notebook.

"What's this?" a smirk played across his face as he opened it to the first page.

"One day a giant nine-tailed fox called Kyuubi..." he started, closing the door, and walking to his room to continuing reading.

He was interested.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh no, Itachi has the notebook now. What's going to happen? How is Sasuke going to react if he sees his brother reading it? What was that weird dream Hinata had?**

**Don't know?**

**Find out next chapter . Of Girlfriend !!!!! Please review, oh and Happy Birthday Sasuke :) **


	8. The Happily ever ending

I'm so sorry that I took so long to update. I didn't mean too. I kinda got caught into school and I had homework to make up and so on. Please forgive, I'm bringing you a new chapter of the over _100 _**reviews** story of _**Girlfriend**_!!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot, yes I own the plot. And that Sasuke key chain on eBay, I see it, and I want it, but I can't have it. Just like Naruto, which is not mine. Kishimoto owns it.

* * *

Itachi looked around making sure his mother was still at work, and his brother was no where in sight. The writing on the notebook definitely wasn't Naruto's or Sasuke's. Then whose was it. He only got his answer as he read the ending page, with only words of encouragement by the people who have read the book. He didn't write a thing. He knew her as the Hyuuga girl, the one family his father hated, so the rest of the family hated that family, and the other way around.

Yet it seemed he wanted to do the little shy girl a favor. It was beneath him to even think of such an idea, to degrade himself and help others. That didn't sound like the Itachi everyone knew and loved. It sounded like a nice person doing a favor, but he felt the need to help her out. _My brother read her book without permission, as did I. I owe her enough to return it, and help out. _He nodded slightly, checking again if anyone was around. He was satisfied that no one was around and quietly made his way out of the house, towards the Hyuuga household.

To return something that didn't belong to him.

* * *

She slowly shook her head as to rid the thoughts in her head. Everything was going to be just fine. Everything was going to go back to normal and no one will ever know that Hyuuga Hinata ever wrote a book, an incomplete one at that. She just got to the Shippuuden, she didn't want people to read it now, other then her own little sister, but that was okay.

_What am I going to do, Naruto, and even Sasuke read it. Whose next, Sasuke's older brother Itachi? _The thought came on its own, but it did hold meaning. What if even Itachi read it, and he had college friends, who have other friends, who knows her story might be worldwide before she can even get it back.

Her footing almost turned towards the Uchiha house, but she knew if she went now she'd get in trouble with her father, so she continued towards her house, hoping to get a good rest after what had happened to little ago.

_What was that dream supposed to mean? To give up hope on Naruto and go with Sasuke?_ She chuckled at the thought. Sasuke was a friend, and only that. Sure they got off on the wrong foot in the beginning, but things smoothed out, and now they were friends, even if she was scared to death of him. _Going out with a friend is like going out with a brother or sister, and thats not right._ She smiled to herself as she noticed her house in the distance, and with her sharp eyes she could have swore she saw someone sitting on the porch to the house, on that little seat she loved to sit on since her house had a perfect frontal view of the sunset.

Her smile faded as she neared her house, just the sight of him was starting to scare her, did her father know about him, he was on their property and he just sitting there, waiting for someone, waiting for _her_.

She was already shaking by the time she was walking towards her gate to get into her yard. Her mind was telling her to run, to get away before he notices her, but all was in vein as he stared straight at her, nodding to her presences.

"Hello." the way he spoke was gentle, yet stern. He was calm and collect, the exact opposite of what Hinata was at that moment, it was like she couldn't even utter a word, but that would be rude, and she was taught manners.

"Hello." her voice was squeaky, forced out, and high pitched. Her emotions just didn't want to hide themselves in his presences.

"We need to talk." he waved her red notebook for her to see, and if it was instinct, she ran for it, and took grab of what was rightfully her's. Itachi showed no move to take it back, he only stood up, and motioned for her to follow. Hinata nodded, walking towards her door to make an excuse to follow him.

"Father, I'm going to Sakura's house today. I'll drop my things here." she yelled out, putting her school things on the floor next to the door, there was an 'okay' from her father and she quietly closed the door and noticed Itachi next to the gate, waiting for her. He had an emotionless face on, so she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

All he said was "Follow" and proceeded to open the gate, and walk out at a normal pace, not too fast for her, or not too slow. Just a normal, not so excited, or grieving speed. She decided she'd get some answers out of him, and followed.

* * *

The walking continued. The two never even said a word to one other. He was walking somewhere that she did not know, all she had to do was trust him, and that was very rare. They had only gone on one date, and that was a double date too. She was definitely nervous, but didn't show it. All she did was follow him with total trust for the blonde boy.

People said they made a cute couple, both having blonde hair and all, some other people wonder how they hooked up when it was obivious that Naruto liked Sakura and Ino liked Shikamaru.

Then how did they hook up you ask? Just by meer luck.

"Where are we going?" the same question was asked only two minutes ago.

"Somewhere good, trust me." he grinned at her bossiness, being friends with Sakura so long showed he could tolerate Ino's 'leadership' it was just normal to him now. He had started to give up on Sakura when he got to middle, he just felt he should let her go, and he started to like her all time rival, and now best friend, Ino. Had he known Sakura started to like him after he liked Ino he would have probably went back to her, but now all he could see Sakura as a sister, a very bossy, mean sister that he loved.

After about another half hour of walking endlessly, Naruto finally said they were there. Ino smirked towards Naruto before she saw the scene infront of her. She was known for one weakness, and it was flowers. Her mom owned a flower shop and Ino just adored them.

So how did she react when she saw the meadow full of beautiful flowers?

She quickly jumped up and down with squeals of joy and surprise, she instantly turned towards Naruto smiling brightly, like a little girl who just got her dream come true.

"Naruto I love you!" no she didn't mean it in a romatic way, just the way someone would say when they got what they loved. She hugged him tightly, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Yup, he definitely got her trust now.

* * *

"I see." she sighed slowly, listening to Itachi speak. He had finally made sure the notebook was in her hands. He nodded, and that was all. "Did you read it?" her question came and went, Itachi stood emotionless, until finally he shook his head saying he never read it.

_Its better for her not to worry._ He waved a goodbye as he was done walking her home. Their talk didn't last long, it was more for Sasuke then for those two. He had asked how Sasuke got an interest in her, so she told the story of her stupid talent show episode, and how Sasuke reacted after it. She explained it all from her words in the beginning to the very kiss that they shared. It was a very embarrsing thing to tell, but she went through it, and she remembed how much she wanted to get back at Ino for skipping that day.

Before he left earshot, he did say one last thing, and that simply was, "Don't worry." she didn't know what he meant by that, but if Uchiha Itachi told you not to worry was a very rare thing for all. It was almost like she could trust his word, and everything was going to go the way they were supposed to go.

And to that she finally walked into her house silently, she didn't want to disturb her father, it was his study time for his work. Too bad the hardest she tried to say quiet, the way Hanabi leaped out, yelling "HINATA!" probably shattered it all. Hinata flinched, hoping with all her heart that her father was just going to ignore them, he did in a way, but he did say "Welcome home Hinata." from his study, Hinata nodding her head even if he couldn't see it, it was just a polite thing that Hinata learned from a young age.

Hinata sighed happily as she fell to her bed, holding her red notebook close to her heart. Shes been through alot in the past few days, and all she wanted to do was sit back and continue on with her story. She wasn't even half way done, she never meant for more then Hanabi to read it.

She flipped the pages back to the final page to see the familiar writing of encouragement from her younger sister, but also two other sentences that were different handwritings. She stared at them confused as to why they were there, completely forgetting the fact of who read it.

_Great job Hinata, your a great writer! The story was so good, I love my character, thanks so much for making me the main character! I owe so much to you, hope you get it published! _The writing, the way the writing was, she knew it was Naruto, and she nearly blushed to that. He read it and loved it, that only made her fear go away as she looked at the neater writing on the page.

_Hinata, no matter what you say about this book, it was good and I hope to continue to read it later on, even if I have to wait til it gets published. You did a great job at describing the characters and settings, along with moods and all the action. Good job, you deserve it. _She knew, right after she read it, that it was Sasuke that wrote it. His words got to her, in a weird way, she was so happy that Naruto liked it, but she felt so encouraged at what Sasuke wrote.

_My dream is kinda making sence_ "I was going to choose him in the end, wasn't I?" she laughed at her stupidness, the dream, the chat with Itachi, it all pointed towards one person.

And that person was Uchiha Sasuke.

During the talent show she could see Sasuke with a look of hunger in his eyes, now all she ever saw was forgiveness. He wanted her to forget the past and focuss on the present, he was different. He still had those attitude problems, and never smiled, but she could work with that._ Its more of a challenge._ she smiled. Even if was like he had a stick up his ass. All Hinata could say to that was, "I'll just have to pull that stick out, don't I?"

* * *

"I--uh--need help." the blush came across his face as he looked towards his older brother. Itachi smirked towards him, no confusion in his eyes, it was like he knew this was going to happen.

"What is it that you want?" his voice stayed calm, his lip twitching upward to grin at his little brother's blush, that was a rare sight to see.

"HowdoIactaroundgirls?!" his voice was quick, instant. Itachi knew exactly what he said, but decided to play with his brother a bit.

"I didn't quite catch that." he cupped his hand in his ear, to pretend to want to hear better, he even leaned forward to show a point that Sasuke didn't get.

"How...do...I...act...around...girls." in a little brother's life that question was common among them all. Sasuke seemed to be the person to less likely say it, but there he was, asking his older brother to help him with _girls_.

The smirk that streched across his face was quite annoying to Sasuke. "So?" he pushed, he needed answers, and he wanted them now!

"You must be calm, nice, you have to make sure they're happy." He spoke like he had a girlfriend, but the thing was, Itachi never had a single girlfriend in his life.

Sasuke would have laughed if his brother didn't have such a serious face. _To earn Hinata's trust I have to be calm, nice and make her happy. This is going to be hard._ He frowned. Before even getting her trust, he first had to learn the basics to girls.

This is going to take a while...

* * *

She looked into the mirror to see herself, she was dressed up in a nice shirt and a mini skirt. Today she had a date with Mr.Destiny, Hyuuga Neji. She had liked Naruto, but seeing him with her best friend, she just gave up on him, and thats when Neji had asked her out, she never knew he'd be the one to ask her out, he just always seemed so...quiet.

She smiled to herself before running out as the door bell rang. Neji was always on time, and she was still getting used to it.

"Someone is here for you." her mother called out as she ran down the hall.

"Got it!" Sakura yelled back, swinging the door up in one big motion. Neji just stood there, nothing plain, nothing fancy, like always. "Bye Mom." she called out, closing the door behind her, smiling towards Neji, who silently nodded, walking towards the sidewalk where his car was parked, just like last time.

_He always has to be the same, I wonder if I can change that_ she smiled to that thought, wondering how Neji would be like if wasn't so _on time_.

One thing did change though, they didn't go to the same place as before. He instead drove towards a little park, one thats been there for as long as Sakura was alive, it was close to her house so she always went there with her friends. Back then they played little games like ninja, they got pretty far in that game.

Naruto always wanted to be Hokage, which was like the leader of us all, he never made it. Sasuke walked off one time in the park, he ended up joining a study group with their science teacher, to become 'smarter' to beat his older brother.

_Those were the days_ She smiled, looking out the window towards the park as they neared it, she could see all the places she hanged out at, Ino was her first friend there, it held too many memories.

"We're here." He turned towards her, silently telling her to roll up her window, after she did so, he turned off his car, and steped out, and just like last time, walked to the other end and opened her door to help her up. He was such a gentleman.

But unlike him, she wasn't a lady, well definitely didn't act like that, instead of following him slowly, she ran towards the swings, jumping on it and swinging as fast as she could, when Neji approached her, she jumped off, landing on top of him.

He looked annoyed, but all she could do was laugh.

* * *

_This is easy, all I have to do is tell Sasuke that I'll give him a chance._ Hinata smiled towards the sidewalk as she slowly walked to the Uchiha household. She had something she needed to do.

Her dream said so.

But it all just seemed so hard. All the events that happened just made her scared. Sasuke does like her in a romantic way, she didn't even know her own feelings on the matter. She only wanted to give him a chance to see how things work out.

She could only hope that things turn out great.

The Uchiha house was closing in, she decided to walk to take longer when she could have used something faster, like a bike, or even roller skates, but why rush was was going to happen.

She walked up to the lawn, sighing heavily before walking past the driveway and towards the front door. There were no cars around so that must mean that their mother was at work. Which made things a bit easier.

She gulped loudly as she reached out a hand and balled it into a fist, ready to knock on the door. This had to happen, her dream and her mind told her this was going to happen.

She knocked three times. Hoping that no one was home.

She sighed in vein as she heard footsteps walking towards the door. She stiffened.

What was she supposed to say anyways?!

"Hello?" Sasuke answered as the door opened allowing him to see her fully. A blush was lightly on his cheeks from his last conversation with his brother. "Hinata, how are you, why are you at my house?" he remained calm, and tried to go a different direction then his normal 'go away' act.

She gulped yet again and stiffened more. "Sasuke." she managed to get out. "I'd like to give you." she was taking this as slowly as she could. "A chance."

That sounded so dumb.

"A chance?" he didn't quite get it.

Something in her mind clicked and suddenly she hugged him tightly. "Will you go out with me?" she muttered into his chest, not releasing from the hug.

It seemed like all was going right as he nodded and hugged her back lightly. A smile was on both of their faces


End file.
